


Breath of Fresh Air

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://malabami.livejournal.com/1880.html?thread=26712#t26712">this</a> prompt at the Ziam Ficathon.</p><p>Zayn comes from a long line of purebloods, complete with old money and intermarriage and an undeniable connection to the dark arts. Liam doesn’t have an ounce of magic in his family, didn’t even know about the wizarding world until the day a representative from the school came to his house with a letter in tow. [Howarts AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Fresh Air

They meet on the train, first year, and even at the tender age of eleven, Zayn can tell that they shouldn’t be getting on as well as they do.

Zayn comes from a long line of purebloods, complete with old money and intermarriage and an undeniable connection to the dark arts. Liam doesn’t have an ounce of magic in his family, didn’t even know about the wizarding world until the day a representative from the school came to his house with a letter in tow.

They talk houses – well Zayn talks houses and Liam listens with fascination – and they try to decide where they belong. Zayn knows he’s a Slytherin through and through. His mother and father were both Slytherin as were their parents and their parents before them.

Zayn doesn’t really talk bad about the other houses, but he definitely makes Slytherin sound the most appealing. He’s almost got Liam convinced that it’s the best when another boy enters their compartment.

He’s got brown hair and bright blue eyes and he’s already fully dressed in his uniform. Zayn recognizes him as Louis Tomlinson, knows that their fathers are both part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He also knows that Louis is loud and obnoxious and so painfully _Gryffindor_ that it sometimes makes him cringe.

Louis raises an eyebrow at them, eyes twinkling in curiosity, and then introduces himself to Liam, who smiles at him shyly. He takes a seat next to Liam, across from Zayn, totally ignoring the dark-haired boy and strikes up a conversation.

Liam asks him politely about his opinion on the houses and Louis starts waxing poetic about the valor and loyalty and courage of Gryffindors. Zayn rolls his eyes but doesn’t miss the entranced look on Liam’s face.

He feels an irrational jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach because of Louis’s laid-back attitude and the way he can make Liam laugh. It doesn’t take long for Zayn to leave the compartment, and he walks out with a huff, completely missing the confused expression on Liam’s face.

Zayn sits with Niall, who he’s known for basically his whole life, the rest of the way to Hogwarts, and also joins him on the boats which take them to the castle.

When they enter the Great Hall, Zayn keeps an eye out for Liam. Even after he gets sorted (he gets into Slytherin, as per expected), Zayn watches the other boy.

They get to the P’s, and Liam sits on the three-legged stool for what seems like hours. Then the Sorting Hat is shouting its decision, and Zayn’s heart sinks because Liam joins his new housemates at the Gryffindor table, a huge smile on his face.

\--

The first two years of Hogwarts fly by in a blur of adjusting to a new home and classes and Quidditch matches.

Zayn still watches Liam, sees him becoming closer with his housemates and basically inseparable from Louis. Zayn makes friends of his own. He spends more time with Niall and they integrate Harry, a half-blood with no concern with blood status, into their little group.

They rarely talk, because Liam’s usually surrounded by a huge group of Gryffindors who Zayn wouldn’t touch with a fifty foot broomstick. Plus Zayn’s usually with Niall and Harry who spend most of their time rolling their eyes at the other house’s antics.

Sometimes they sit together in the library, a place Zayn’s sure Liam’s housemates don’t even know exists. The meetings aren’t really planned, but they just happen to run into each other every so often. They always take a seat across from the other, even when there are plenty of empty tables, and they work in silence, occasionally sharing notes.

Liam is quiet and reserved, and not very Gryffindor-like at all at times. Zayn’s seen that side of him of course, the one that’s fiercely loyal and ridiculously brave. Liam never thinks twice to stick up for his friends, especially not Louis, when they’re being teased by the older Slytherins.  But Zayn prefers the other side of Liam. The one that’s subdued and thoughtful and gentle.

When they do talk, Zayn hangs onto every word that Liam says and stores them into his memory. He loves the sound of Liam’s voice and his soft giggles and his tentative smiles.

When they’re alone together, it’s like house divisions don’t matter. There’s no Slytherin, no Gryffindor, just Liam, and just Zayn.

Then they leave the hushed silence of the library and the peace breaks. Liam goes back to being a Gryffindor and Zayn goes back to being a Slytherin and the two of them become separated by a rivalry with thousands of years of history behind it.

\--

By the time fifth year rolls around, Zayn starts to realize that it’s not completely normal that seeing Liam sends butterflies shooting through his stomach and that hearing his voice makes his heart flutter.

He talks to Harry and Niall about it and they both roll their eyes.

“Well duh, mate,” Niall says during breakfast, “we could’ve told you that you had a crush on Payne years ago. Your heart eyes are not exactly subtle.”

Zayn scowls. “I do not have heart eyes. What the hell does that even mean?”

“You totally do,” Harry replies, spreading marmalade on his toast, “but seriously Zayn, a Gryffindor? I would almost prefer you to go after a Hufflepuff.”

Niall snorts and lets out a loud cough that sounds suspiciously like “Tomlinson”. Harry goes red and almost spills his pumpkin juice all over his breakfast but otherwise totally ignores Niall.

“And what’s wrong with Gryffindors?” Zayn asks, with a quirked eyebrow.

“You hate Gryffindors.”

“Okay fine, I hate Gryffindors. But, I don’t hate Liam,” Zayn replies, glaring at Niall.

“Whatever, mate, it’s your life. You want to get it on with a Gryffindor, that’s all fine and dandy. Just remember, you know what you’re getting yourself into when it comes to people like them,” says Niall with a shrug.

“Should I ask him out or something? I don’t know what to do,” Zayn whines.

“There’s a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, I was gonna go with Lou—“ Harry stops mid-sentence, his eyes wide, but it’s too late.

Niall bursts into a fit of giggles and even Zayn has a hard time suppressing a laugh at the heat rising in Harry’s cheeks. “I knew there was something going on between you and Tomlinson! Just knew it!”

Harry groans. “Shut it, Horan. He’s really fit, okay. And nice and funny and—“

“And about the core definition of a Gryffindor.”

“You shut it too, Malik. You don’t have room to talk.”

And Zayn finally smiles because if Harry, who spends just about every single waking moment of the day complaining about his hatred of Gryffindors, can make it work with Tomlinson, surely he can make it work with Liam.

\--

Liam’s changed a lot since first year. He’s taller and broader and his voice has dropped to a deep baritone that settles in Zayn’s chest and makes it tight and hot. But he’s also a lot louder. He’s more open and excitable and he lets people in so easily and he’s just more and more _Gryffindor_ every day.

Zayn’s changed too, but he’s still a little distant, a bit hard of trusting others. He doesn’t really talk much, only behaving truly like himself around Niall and Harry.

It takes just about every ounce of courage he has to corner Liam after double Potions that day and ask him to Hogsmeade. He’s blushing and stuttering like mad, but it’s all worth it when Liam beams at him, face lit up like the sun, and agrees.

On Saturday, they meet up in front of the entrance hall and exit the castle together. People are staring at them, whispering, and it makes Zayn uncomfortable knowing people are talking about him. But then they get closer to the village and Liam grabs his hand. It’s warm and a bit calloused from Liam’s days of playing keeper on the Quidditch team, and the feel of it against his palm calms Zayn down.

They walk around the shops for a while. Liam greets almost everyone he sees and Zayn keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact with most people. He sees some of his classmates glaring at him, and tries desperately to ignore them. For the most part, Liam keeps him grounded, whispering softly into his ear and squeezing his hand comfortingly.

Things are okay, and Zayn can feel himself relaxing until they stop at the Three Broomsticks for a drink. It’s completely packed and the only available table is next to a table of fifth year Gryffindors.

They don’t say anything to Zayn and Liam directly, but they do keep whispering to each other and shooting them not so discreet looks. Zayn looks up to see one of them glaring at him at one point.

“Ignore them,” Liam says, stroking a thumb over the top of Zayn’s hand.

The comforting gesture doesn’t really work, and Zayn’s still a bit tense the rest of their time at the tavern. He can tell the behavior’s not something Liam’s really used to. Gryffindors usually don’t usually let this kind of thing get to them, always lets it slide off them like butter.

But Slytherins are a bit different, Zayn especially. He can’t take whispers and cold stares and judgmental eyes. He knows it’s highly hypocritical of him, considering how he does the same towards others, but there’s something about being on the receiving side of it all that gets under his skin.

Zayn loves Harry and Niall, and while Slytherins have this ridiculous reputation as cold, calculating cowards, he knows that they’d do anything for him. It’s different with Liam though, because Liam is all warm and caring with gentle smiles and comforting words. He’s so different from everything Zayn’s used to, and he’s glad because maybe Liam is exactly what he needs.

\--

Seventh year starts with a severe blurring of house divides. It all begins the year before when more and more people find out about Louis and Harry and what Louis dramatically refers to as their “star-crossed romance”.

If the start of Liam and Zayn’s relationship surprised people in fifth year, Harry and Louis’s relationship turned their worlds upside down. There are so many people who don’t really know how to take it at first, but then the summer comes and goes and it’s like it doesn’t really even matter.

Liam and Louis come to eat meals at the Slytherin table and Harry and Zayn often drag Niall to spend evenings in the Gryffindor common room. It’s a bit weird at first because Liam and Louis don’t always appreciate the Slytherins’ sarcastic sense of humor and Zayn often leaves the Gryffindor common room with a severe headache caused by the constant ruckus. The transition into this new pattern isn’t exactly easy.

Months after the start of the school year, Zayn, Harry, and Niall are spending an evening in the Gryffindor common room.

Louis and Harry are cuddling together on the same big armchair by the fire while Niall sprawls on the floor by their feet, working through an essay with a Gryffindor girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes. Liam and Zayn sit by one of the windows that look over the snow-covered grounds. They’re playing chess and Zayn is losing horribly, mainly because he’s very distracted by the way Liam furrows his brows and purses his pink lips in concentration.

The portrait hole opens and a few seventh year boys stumble through. They walk past, heading toward the dormitories with obvious distaste on their faces and Zayn clearly hears the words “bloody Slytherins” leave one of their mouths.

Zayn knows that Niall and Harry heard it too, because he sees both of them visibly stiffen. Harry’s struggling to get up, and Zayn can tell he wants to confront the boys, but he’s pinned down by Louis sitting on his lap.

Even though he shouldn’t be, Zayn is surprised when Liam is the one who leaves his chair and marches straight up to the  boys who are about to start climbing the spiraling staircase to the dormitories.

“What was that, Smith?”

The blonde one, the one who had whispered just a tad bit loudly, turned around, staring at Liam. “Oh, I was just saying that the common room was a much more pleasant place before all these bloody Slytherins started hanging around.”

His voice carries, even over the chatter of a dozen students, and the common room goes quieter than Zayn’s ever heard it. Niall and Zayn are both on their feet at this point and Harry is trying desperately to push Louis off of him.

“Listen Smith, I don’t want to hear your trash talk, okay. I’m sick of it. They might be Slytherins, but they’re also my friends and my boyfriend. You need to grow up and get over your petty house rivalries. The world’s not as black and white as being separated into Slytherins and Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. If you don’t start showing some respect towards the people I love, remember that we sleep in the same dormitory and I am not above hexing you in your sleep.”

Liam’s voice is calm, but Zayn can see him shaking with rage. He knows that Liam has a flaring temper that he’s been learning to control.

Smith rolls his eyes, muttering out, “whatever”, before climbing up the stairs to the dormitories.

When he walks back over to the window, Zayn throws his arms around Liam and Liam buries his face in Zayn’s neck. Zayn feels Liam’s hot breath against his skin and there’s this brief moment when he just feels _overwhelmed_ by his love for Liam and how he’s so brave and straightforward and fierce and loyal.

“I’m sorry about those arseholes, babe,” Liam whispers after calming down a bit.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry about anything. It’s not your fault,” Zayn replies, placing small, comforting kisses to Liam’s lips, “some people are arseholes, and it’s something we just have to deal with.”

“I wish we didn’t have to deal with them though,” Liam whines softly and Zayn laughs but silently agrees.

\--

The rest of seventh year passes by way too quickly. To the whole school’s dismay, Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup, but it’s not enough to bring them anywhere close to winning the House Cup which ends up going to Gryffindor. Everyone gets through their N.E.W.T exams and Zayn finishes school looking forward to an internship at the Auror department.

It’s their last time on the Hogwarts Express, and Zayn can’t help but think of how much has changed since he was first on it. Liam’s sitting cuddled up to his side, playing with his fingers, and talking excitedly about his Healer training in the fall. Harry, Louis, and Niall are in the middle of an intense game of Exploding Snap and Louis complains loudly every time his cards explode without warning.

Not for the first time Zayn gets the feeling that this thing – this relationship he has with Liam, this friendship the five of them have all formed – shouldn’t work, yet somehow it does.

They’re still extremely different. Liam and Louis still have the tendency to get loud and play pranks and just be overall obnoxious. Zayn and Niall and Harry still have a problem opening up to people and letting them in.

They all still have these prejudices they’re holding onto because it’s how they’ve been raised, how they’ve been taught, but they’re working around them.

Zayn’s learned to find comfort in everything that is Liam. His warm smile, his rough hands, and all the soft curves and hard edges of his body. The way he sometimes makes reckless decisions and the way he’d put everything on the line to help someone he loves.

He knows that Liam relies on him to. Relies on Zayn to keep his sane when Louis is going over the top, to keep him calm when his temper is on the rise. Zayn is easily upset but he’s not easily angered and that reminds Liam that he has to keep a balance too.

And maybe that’s why they work. Because they have a balance. They’re so different that there’s no way they’d be complete without each other.

Liam’s still going on about his Healer training, and Zayn cuts him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Liam startles, caught off-guard by Zayn’s actions, but then he deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head and intertwines his fingers between Zayn’s.

“What was that for?” Liam laughs out after they separate. His cheeks are pink and his brown eyes are twinkling in amusement and it’s the most beautiful thing Zayn’s ever seen. 

“Just, love you,” Zayn replies with a smile and a shrug.

Liam laughs again and kisses Zayn’s nose playfully. “Love you too, babe.”

“Oi, lovebirds, we’re starting a new game, wanna join?” Niall calls out. His eyebrows are singed and the front of Harry’s jumper is smoking but they all look happy and content and loving life and how could Zayn say no.

“Oh no, I am not playing with Liam. Definitely not. He always wins,” Louis complains. “Don’t let them play, Hazza,” he says, snuggling his nose into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Oh, shove off, Tommo,” Liam says, rolling his eyes. He and Zayn scoot over and the five of them form a sort of circle while Niall deals out the cards.

The game gets heated very fast, both literally and figuratively, and somewhere between singeing his fingers and keeping his cards hidden from Louis’s wandering eyes, Zayn realizes that there’s nowhere he’d rather be than next to the shy Gryffindor boy he met his first day on the train.


End file.
